plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargantuar Mime
Brainy |Tribe = Gargantuar Mime Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. |Rarity = Colossal - Legendary |Flavor Text = The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French.}} Gargantuar Mime is a colossal legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /7 . He has no traits, and his ability makes him do a Bonus Attack every time a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Mime Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Health change: 5 → 7 . Strategies With This zombie allows all Brainy heroes to overwhelm the opponent with bonus attacks of their own, since Gargantuar Mime will do a bonus attack of his own. He can also be used to punish opponents who use bonus attacks of their own, since his abilities also accounts for plant bonus attacks. Hence, he can be a useful check for cards such as plants with the Double Strike trait, Plant Food, and Re-Peat Moss. You can also play him in a science deck where you can spam many science zombies on the field and then play Gadget Scientist to overrun your opponent with bonus attacks or in a Frenzy deck since zombies with that trait will do a bonus attack if they destroy a plant, meaning Gargantuar Mime will do a bonus attack for each plant destroyed by a Frenzy zombie. As he is a Gargantuar zombie, he can be pair with Wizard Gargantuar to have the Bullseye trait, where he can quickly wear down the opponent with bonus attacks if he is attacking an undefended lane. You can also play him earlier with Gargologist, although only Rustbolt can do this normally, or give him Frenzy from Smashing Gargantuar or have Supernova Gargantuar destroy all copies of a plant he destroys, although only Immorticia can do this normally. Just remember that his ability is completely useless if Wing-Nut is on the field, so it is best to get rid of it quickly before using bonus attack cards. His ability also doesn't activate when another Gargantuar Mime or Imitater performs a bonus attack. He works especially well with Neutron Imp, as you can play cheap environments such as Graveyard and Black Hole to do up to 9 damage to either many plants or the plant hero from a single environment. Against Stat-wise, he is an average zombie. However, he is very dangerous with Brainy heroes who utilize either bonus attacks or in the case of Immortica and Rustbolt, the Frenzy trait. What makes him even more dangerous is that your own bonus attacks counts towards his ability as well. So it is best to get rid him before the opponent spams bonus attacks with cards such Squash, Shamrocket, and The Great Zucchini. You can also nullify his ability with Wing-Nut. Since Imitater is a mime card, the player can boost it and make it perform bonus attacks without worrying about Gargantuar Mime also performing bonus attacks. However, only Captain Combustible can normally do this. Gallery GargantuarMimeStats.jpg|Statistics GargantuarMime_Card.png|Card Trivia *He is one two cards in the mime tribe, the other being Imitater. **Coincidentally, both were introduced in the Colossal Fossils update. *He is the second zombie to benefit from both factions, the first being Cryo Yeti. **Coincidentally, they are both legendary zombies. *He is currently bugged: He will not do a bonus attack if a plant does a bonus attack. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Mime cards